<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>救世军 by deadpigeons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333609">救世军</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpigeons/pseuds/deadpigeons'>deadpigeons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Social Network (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpigeons/pseuds/deadpigeons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他不知道为什么他会喜欢马克，太古怪了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 皮面具</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　他背着扎克伯格抽那根烟，他知道马克挺讨厌他抽烟的，所以现在他对着镜子，他希望这不是面双面镜，他把指尖对在镜面上，指尖没有交叠，他挺放心这样的。上一个小旅馆里马克把摄像头拿出来，从正对着他的电视机按钮那儿，一个拉了床帘后用扫视四周能得到的相隔厘米的两个白点。其中一个是马克用来拍摄他们的针孔摄像头。他转头时候看到马克带点儿嘲讽但又无所畏惧的脸，他说得给他一点教训，当他被抓住的时候。他老是惹马克生气，因为烟灰掉在地毯上了。</p><p>　　他不知道为什么他会喜欢马克，太古怪了。他甚至不会是惹人喜欢的类型。他又冷漠、相当理智，但却常常表现出情绪化和孩子气来。他的颧骨和鼻子可能是他喜欢的类型，相当锋利的颧骨和内凹的脸颊、塑像似的鼻子。但就他个人而言，他喜欢的大概是他扫视他的感觉，锋利、冷酷，他做爱时候也没在乎过他到底是谁或者当他把他的阿玛尼扔在床边时，他也体现出一种毫不在乎的混蛋。</p><p>　　马克相当白，一堆将要化的新雪、一团凝结的白色油脂。在他的卷起的衬衫下小麦色的手臂的映衬下，马克相当白。他喜欢马克进入他时的低吟，或者是马克的手指，马克骑着他时短暂而快速的气喘声，他的臀部相当窄，就像他曾经在戒酒互助会上看到的那些瘦得几乎没有臀部，牛仔裤松垮而悲凉地挂在腰后的女人。但马克有些地方的确吸引着他，他的神态、相当不自然的在高潮前夕发出自我厌弃的闷哼，他冷酷的、灰蓝色的眼睛。他喜欢残酷地对待他的人，这点儿可能和他的童年经历有点儿关系，但他不会把家庭关系同情人来说，更何况他不能总是病态地追求这种感觉，被忽视的同时被要求全身心投入，就像他是个附属品或者玩偶似的。</p><p>　　他不清楚马克在哪一个时间节点上有了变化，他们尝试着去玩一些花样，谁都没有越界的意愿，也清楚越界的代价。马克只是从床上坐起来，把烟从他手上拿下来，他有时候挺不容置喙的，不像其他时候他只是斜睨过去、发出厌恶的低吟，当他表现得就像是他能随便把他的烟摁灭在他的手上时，爱德华多一般都会既硬得发疯，又集中注意去听马克要讲的话。马克意识到了这点，他说：“我们可以试一试新花样，你不会对此感到厌烦的。我们要找点新的乐趣。”他记得马克跟他对了安全词，把他绑在床头，在他赤裸的身体上逡巡，像抚摩一匹马一样抚摸他，又在他硬得要命的时候冷漠地看着他。他知道他会在将来的某一天用阴茎环对付他，当他看到他的表情时他就能明白。</p><p>　　马克在这个过程中获得的乐趣相当有限，但他似乎只对完全的支配欲又兴趣。他表现出的冷酷让他感到古怪的、油然而生的爱意。但当他松松垮垮、揉皱的领带被他收进外套时，他又开始质疑它的健康。性是健康的不是吗？但马克的确有不健康之处，这种感觉轻微，像一阵刺痛穿过他的神经簇。他暂时没从约定里感觉到它的不健康，如果说马克对于贯穿他没什么兴趣，而是对他表现出的、抓住浮木在海水里漂浮的样子有兴趣的话，他可能能感受到它。征服和力量感，就像他在其中一个晚上提出的，上帝愿意让他的信徒死去以证明他有力量这么做。马克有疯狂因子。当它发生在性上时却相当的麻木不仁、兴致缺缺。</p><p>　　他点燃了烟，但在凑上去前他改变了主意，他把烟搁在大理石洗漱台上，把窗给打开了，雨打进来，肮脏而无色的水流划过白色瓷砖，留下水痕。在他走出盥洗室之后发现马克已经穿好裤子了。他的脚背上有点儿淤痕，踩在一片白色的被单上，水在织品上氤氲起来，就像是一滴雨水溅在了干涸的河床上。马克转过头来看他，他仍然曲着腿坐在床上，同他来时相同，他像是因为床的凹陷转过头来的，而不是因为他踩在上边。踩在床上太孩子气了，他应该像他以前那样坐上来，但马克没理睬他，只是盯着那只脚，脚背上的淤青。</p><p>　　爱德华多能从他的背上看出他一些少年人的特质，瘦且窄，他从肩颈到腰有一道不甚明显的弧线，顺着他的脊椎一直到尾椎，再没入他的牛仔裤里。当马克进入他时他总会攥着他的背部，有点儿曲起身体。他抚摸马克的肩胛骨，略微突出的两片狭窄的、堆起的山丘，并从他突出的肋骨部分找到一点儿过度的淤痕，青色的、外围带着一些姜黄色。马克总是不大耐烦他对于这些伤痕的吻和怜爱。他们上床不能出于怜悯和爱，这是马克定下的，他这么年轻，却表现出一些刀脊般的冷酷。而爱德华多只是不希望它发展成任何意义上的关系。他们只是因为一些电话性爱和短信匆匆忙忙地相拥和接吻，尽力把自己操进床单里，他们为了规避那些好奇、不信任，规避心碎和伤感、规避虚假的高潮才选择在这里，远离他的小窝、他灰绿色的床单和深灰色的被子、温暖的暖黄色灯光、紫丁香墙纸。</p><p>　　“他的肩膀有点儿塌，也有一点儿长过雀斑的痕迹，在他的鼻梁周边一直到眼睑下方，可能会有。”爱德华多漫无目的地想着，他把毛巾甩在马克边上，他没想到过他会用甩的。太粗鲁了，但马克没怎么在意。爱德华多用不着对每一个人都温驯地表达歉意，马克对他不在意的东西都毫不关心，他不会因为挑衅而感到被冒犯。但当他开口时，那双灰蓝色的眼睛扫过他，他觉得挺战栗的，那的确是挺天才的眼睛，但他也至今没告诉过他他在哪里上学，尽管他看上去像个学生。是马克的坏脾气，那些偶尔展现出来的、未经粉饰的真相透露给他的，也正因为马克和他一样，有着一定程度的装饰，皮面具，你能这么说。爱德华多给他的助教买过咖啡，特地问清每一个人的口味、加月桂粉和香草混合香精的量，记清每一个来邀请他做演讲的人的脸和坐在前三排听他上课的人的名字。他知道马克可能不会对金融感兴趣的，他从他身上看到了一些挺难表述的，当你在面对一个天才的时候你能明白它。他不像是好得手的类型，穿着红白连体裤的女大学生，在酒吧里听重金属乐队，或者说他不会是富有吸引力的类型，一般挺少有人想要这样的类型。就像是没有人会把书呆子（nerd）比成是行走的湿梦。</p><p>　　马克把他的毛巾放到床头柜上，他把套头衫重新挂在身上，那些深棕色的卷毛就从上头一点一点冒出来。他盯着它们，就像他好像从没见过似的。直到马克说：“我得走了，我下午有节天杀的无聊的公共课。”</p><p>　　爱德华多说：“行。”</p><p>　　就像是他们共同默契地略过了一些部分。这些部分决定他们的生死，把刀架在他们脖子上。但他们只是相互打过招呼就离开了。爱德华多得琢磨一下关于马克对于新关系的阐述，他说这得说清楚，不像以前那样只是一个体位的变化，它涉及一些从属关系，并且他得能接受一些环，它们薄薄的，有些能被衬衫遮住。他得做好心理准备，一旦他们真正走入了就会和原来完全不同。“我受够这样的家家酒了。”马克说，他需要性，但没这么需要。这样的关系和爱德华多拒绝的那种不同，但都需要大量的投入、规划、契约，他们一旦开始就回不回去了。</p><p>　　“你得承认有时候你需要活着的感受，爱德华多”，他吸进一口气，缓缓地将它吐出来。这种感觉又陌生又熟悉，而这种关系最好不要是熟人间的。冷酷和依赖，他想了想，最好发生在陌生人间。他没办法向他需要表现出体贴和温柔的人请求完全的掌控，碍于面子，一层薄薄的距离感，他不能对他的情人们提出这些。他们渴求的和他渴求的截然相反。他的真实，他所需要的一切。</p><p>　　马克说：“我不会向你隐瞒我的关系，但它可能不是一对一的，就像是所谓的情侣。我可能会把你带到你不太想要的地方，太远了，你找不回变回原来的你的路，或者是你面具上的那一张脸。”他侧着身躺在他身边，呼吸，身体起伏，像一匹马，一匹尚未被驯服的马。</p><p>　　他的烟灰完整地断在大理石上，他想着可能如果不是为了惹恼马克，他就不会在这儿吸烟了。一旦进入这种关系，他可能就不再会有这样的机会了。</p><p>　　但当他把水渍抹镜子上。他想他迟早要面对真实的自己。</p><p>　　他们再次见面时他想告诉马克他愿意答应。但马克暴躁易怒，尤其是在那段时间，他如履薄冰般的冷酷和恰到好处的疏离消失了，马克懒得掩饰他的愤怒。在爱德华多走进房间前，马克一个人在浴室里冲着澡，他沉默着，像一座易怒的火山。爱德华多感觉到他的焦虑，但这样的焦虑属于青少年，他们为一切无法得到的东西气急败坏，把枕头、书、笔、椅子都扫在地上。这样的愤怒中空，找不到使他真正痛苦的内核，一条没有源头的河流凭空地泛滥了。爱德华多不怎么安抚青少年，他知道该怎么做，但这种臣服的性质不一样，它出于血缘和怜爱，出于关怀而非理解。他知道马克想要得到的力量感和他想要得到的依赖不会通过这种形式实现。他没法支配一个因为怜悯而臣服于他的人。</p><p>　　他把咖啡放在桌子上，在沙发上听水声流淌着、打旋、穿过马克的头顶、肩颈、腰，直到它重新消失在下水道。爱德华多还有点时间考虑到底准备怎么面对这场闹剧，马克的状态比平时糟糕，他又对他心不在焉的性没什么渴求的。当马克在放空时他会知道的，假如他身处在一段关系里，提出它可能是困难的，但马克从没想要过爱，他只是想把家庭责任、关系责任和性、自我满足分开，听上去挺无理取闹，但恰好爱德华多同样没时间维持一段稳定的关系，所以他提出了：“你需要集中精力。”</p><p>　　他语气严厉，马克贴近了他的后背，有点颤抖，他没法分清这是愤怒带来的、被威胁挑战的，还是那些淤青告诉他的。爱德华多没办法看清楚马克的表情，他知道马克不大高兴，但这种不高兴又带点儿脆弱，他没想过要去讨好爱德华多，只是爱德华多发出了这样的声音。他的语调里会有更稳定也更让人臣服的，即使他并不是非常想要，但这种偶发的严厉让他臣服了，在他不专业的表现面前，他被击倒了。</p><p>　　“你没有再提起过它。”</p><p>　　马克进入他，他的呼吸打在爱德华多肩颈上，就像他只是匆忙地从一个话题转向另一个，而在那中间的空白被压缩了。马克总是掩饰着他的真实意图，就像他的脆弱和冷酷，那样紧密地互相纠缠，他却想压下其中一个。</p><p>　　“我知道我想要什么，但你可能不是能给予的那一个。”爱德华多感到马克对他的话有点儿早已知晓的轻率和微妙的焦虑，他意识到爱德华多会拒绝他，但他又无助地希望那并不是。马克的手指穿过他的两肋，没有重到留下淤青，他一点点下移着他的手指，把爱德华多的性器拢住，在他施加一点力往上头之前他挪开了，漫不经心地。他可能自己都不知道自己想要什么，只是有某种惊人的直觉告诉他某种反应是正确的，他不需要爱德华多求他，也不想爱德华多把他推得更远，直到那个反应出现前，他只会像个大婴儿。用力量武装自己的人往往会更脆弱也更孤僻，马克记得克里斯这么告诉他，他趁达斯汀坐在他新买的印第安编织地毯上吃着披萨饼看指环王时，他的眼睛掠过马克，掠过他颧骨上的擦伤，他应该什么都不说，但当他从盥洗室出来时，克里斯靠在门上说：“我希望他经过了同意，你也能抹一些遮瑕来掩盖它。用力量武装自己的人往往会更脆弱也更孤僻，他们表达的方式也会相当地……原始。”</p><p>　　马克把头靠在爱德华多肩膀上，他有点儿不知所措：“我需要你。”他的声音颤抖着，他试着把它压下去。他有点儿分裂，对于自己饰演的角色和即将饰演的角色，对于自己的头狼情节。他真的从肖恩那里获得过什么吗？他又想从爱德华多这里得到什么呢？他没有他想象的那么冷酷无情，像一把剔骨刀。爱德华多会怜悯他，但不会尊敬他。</p><p>　　爱德华多提到过他的父亲，在某个时段，爱德华多的手指抚过他的额头，他拨弄他的头发，那时候他们刚结束第二轮，他的腹股沟有点儿酸痛。他撑起身体前感到自己从爱德华多的体内滑出，他把套子系好了，坐在床边。对着床头灯审视它，它像个溺死的婴儿似的夹在他的两根手指上。爱德华多干他的时候会更温存些，夹杂不必要的体贴。他的脸颊上有个皮面具，他得源源不断地为了它所预示的形象做准备。他给他买加肉桂粉的卡布奇诺，但事实上马克更多的是在喝红牛，熬夜的时候尤其。咖啡让他觉得陌生，太过成熟，太像是他站在一张纸后。他把套子扔进装咖啡的纸袋，觉得这挺像爱德华多，他说不好是什么感觉，爱德华多的内里和表象，他在被他干的时候更痛苦也更像个人，一个真实的，有体重有热量的人。</p><p>　　然后爱德华多提起他的父亲。他把烟擦起来，烟雾升起，把他变得有点儿触不可及。床头灯把他的一半脸颊照出来，眼窝深陷。“他没希望过我能走到今天这个地步。”</p><p>　　“我在这儿。”爱德华多轻笑了一下。</p><p>　　他从回忆里抽身了。</p><p>　　“我想答应你的提议，尝试一下这种关系。”爱德华多翻身，他们在床上的时间已经太多了。偶尔他会试着约马克去看看戏剧，但马克显然对它没什么兴趣。</p><p>　　“我的时间该花在对我来说有意义的东西上。”他试着把羊毛衫连着衬衫内衬一起穿起来，并且也成功了。他的眼神恢复了冷酷，就像是他没在爱德华多面前表现出过脆弱似的。他对于爱德华多的提议挑起了眉，他正视他的方式挺让他讨厌的，他只是表现得好像从没听过这样的提议，或者干脆忽略它。</p><p>　　“你得试着去找点有意义的事情。”爱德华多穿着拳击短裤在客厅里走来走去，试图把桌上的专业书和笔记本扫开来放两杯咖啡，地毯是一片圆形的、暖棕色的羊绒，咖啡杯是沙漠玫瑰牌，他挺喜欢它。“你得去找，不是说，我不觉得它有意义。”</p><p>　　他突然意识到他做错了什么，因为马克没有说话。这太反常了，对于他们平时可能能有的交流来讲，它显得太超过了。相当私人的领域，他踏入了。</p><p>　　“我不该说这个，就像我们总是斗嘴似的。有分歧，但必须无视它们。你不愿意被管着对吗？”他盯着咖啡杯，小的棕褐色圆形和大的棕黑色圆形。</p><p>　　“你下次要注意这点。”马克等了一会儿，他只有大概两三秒里在震惊着，他很快转换了话题：“我很确定我的天赋不在艺术方面，它很好，是上流阶级的兴趣，将来的某一天我可能会培养。除此之外没什么要考虑的。”他把衬衫的下摆塞回裤腰，让羊毛衫温暖地包裹他。爱德华多意识到这是他送给他的圣诞礼物。当然马克并没有准备什么，但他答应会给他做个小游戏，他小时候常常玩的那种，任何一种，他都能达成。他隐隐约约觉得马克知道他父亲在他生命里的地位，他需要一种冷硬而强大的性幻想对象，但他会保护他和关注他。他们维持一种带威严的家庭关系，马克让他坐在地毯上，戴着他的项圈，像一只温驯的牧羊犬。马克一度觉得那是种具体形象，往后梳的掺杂银色的黑发、强壮但即将松弛的身体，相当高。但爱德华多的父亲并不是这样，至少在他眼里，他的父亲的严厉带有一种无所谓的期待，相当隐约，但他察觉到了。那是一颗始终握在掌心的球，它最终会飞向某一个位置，在他父亲将手背在身后，望向庭院内的某个角落时。他希望他把它叼回来，他对他有期望。这种期望破坏了那个印象，那样不近人情的绝对冷酷。他感觉到上位者的脆弱，就此对完全的服从感到厌烦。</p><p>　　他被捆在床头，马克把他的腿打开，他知道它要来了。他的大腿颤抖着，马克的手干燥而热，他自上而下地捋过他的性器，直到他把那圈金属套进来，那圈薄凉的金属往上走着，他几乎要喊停了，这种感觉就像是被缓慢地凌迟着，他脖子上还有一条金属环，在汗液里散发着金属味儿和冷意，马克在内部刻了一个小写的“wardo”，假如它不是用来做这个用途，爱德华多应该挺喜欢它的。他的阴茎环卡住了，马克叹了口气，推动它，直到它卡在他想要的位置。马克的手指进入他，他们刚刚做过一轮，他进去地很容易，他相当感谢马克没拿起那根马眼棒，即使它应该被拿起，并且在他面前被火焰和酒精交替着消过毒。马克看上去对它兴致缺缺，比起使用它更乐于看到他颤抖，他的手指深入，直到爱德华多再次痉挛着抽动，他的内壁收缩着咬住马克的手指，直到他在内部张开它们，他尖叫了出来。</p><p>　　“你的父亲。”马克伸进了新的手指，他可能是要转移他的注意力，但爱德华多几乎没法集中了。他问：“什么？”他的汗顺着眉弓流下来。</p><p>　　“张大点，你的腿，别老让我提醒你。”马克不耐烦地压下它们，他花了几秒钟恢复冷静：“我是说你的父亲，你没办法提到他？但你总是想要他？”</p><p>　　“不是”，爱德华多看着他，在手指的挤压下喘息：“我看到我父亲崩溃……表现得松弛和虚弱，然后我就对他保有怜悯，你明白吗？……无论他曾经是不是我的噩梦，他都不再有力量控制我。”</p><p>　　马克看着他，他显得既冷静，又像是被逗乐了：“恭喜你。”</p><p>　　等到他把束缚绳拆下来，马克尝试着去揽住爱德华多的肩膀，给他一个拥抱，但说实话他们没做过这样的事，马克说过：“没有安抚，直到你说安全词。”但他安抚了他，甚至没等他把马眼棒拿出来。</p><p>　　爱德华多觉得他们没把D/S关系做到位，或者说出于他们各自的原因，它会真的像是在过家家酒，但他在圣诞节得到了项圈和阴茎环。马克从没试着让他在身上的任何地方打洞来证明什么，或者说他的确在最初提出过：没有依赖关系、没有伤害也没有印记。他回忆着他过界时的那一段短对话，就像是马克是他的朋友。他们都明确提出了想试试D/S，也明确的失败了。他们现在就像是漂浮着的船只，至少他是的。随波逐流，而且也的确挺好。马克不常留下来过夜，即使他们一周只约一次，并且是在周六。他想了想马克留下来的可能，以及他们会在漫长的周日一天的安排。他在撒了肉桂粉的卡布奇诺和加了香草香精添加剂的拿铁间周旋了一下，选择了后者。当他下课时几乎有点儿心不在焉，也给了最好的学生一个相当不尽如人意的分数，直到克里斯汀敲着他的桌子，告诉他他没把课后作业的完成形式告诉他们。他还没来得及换助教，一直在空白期，还好克里斯汀提醒了他。他和马克上床时提到了周日的约会安排。的确是说漏了嘴，但在说出它们前他的潜意识提醒他了不该说这些。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　爱德华多把坐垫从沙发上拖下来，它离开马克的臀部、盘起的腿，直到它离开它脚掌的那一刻，那双摇摇晃晃的靴子终于落地了。</p><p>　　他转过头时候头发掉在眼前，他捋过它时他看到马克的脸，他知道在阴影下他该是什么样的，但它来得太快了，他没来得及做好准备。它来得既汹涌，又锐利。马克从沙发上起来，他仍然这样白，白让爱德华多感到肮脏。他在此前低着头，水从他的发梢滚下来，他从水和它坠落的形式里感到些微的万劫不复。</p><p>　　他踏进深渊前感到他等到马克面对着他，呼吸打在他的脸颊边，他因浴巾擦过性器而感到战栗，他感觉到马克想接近他，这挺少见的，马克在他身上玩的放置足够多了，他不觉得还需要等，或者少有这样的耐心。他希望创造出些什么在爱德华多意料外，那些冷漠的、拂过他手臂的手指， 漫不经心， 像是他在地铁上抚摩过扶手似的。马克对待他的方式让他感到肮脏，通过他们未曾触碰的眼神和空气，让他觉得他被忽视着，当那双眼睛未曾停留在他身上时他有这样的感觉，羞愤。或者更强烈一些，一种振动，血液，流淌着的青蓝色经络，他的肌肉和呼吸时打出的白雾。他知道某些东西在那里，他已经开始在意了，这样的感情不该留下把柄和圈套， 在灯光映照下露出阴茎的阴影似的，他感到一种勃发的恐惧，一种原始而震颤的畏惧。他对待它的方式 是他试着让他自己不去注视它。爱德华多挺想要它的，当它属于马克时候尤其。</p><p>　　他在一些压抑着的呻吟里感觉到爱，它缓慢地流动着，在马克注意到它前他就注意到了，鬼祟而圣洁。一些被理智压抑的情感，在他的直肠里。有时候他会觉得挺满足，他对着一根阴茎感到满足，因为性的力量和伟大之处。他应该在某种意义上压制着它们，直到马克让他服从。他剥掉一些伪装，当然还剩下一些，一些根深蒂固、长进皮肉的皮面具，像一匹强壮的马，他骑着它，感到他拥有它附加的力量，力量的感觉足够好，但马克再努力点儿就能让他感觉到他的脆弱。感到脆弱、光裸、像是自我被完全剥除，变得再一次能感到父亲的强大。他能单手抱着他关上一扇窗，或者是他所特有的缓慢、发音柔和的腔调。马克快要触及它了。爱德华多处在这样焦急的等待里，焦急，直到马克拂过他的手臂，拂过他突起的青筋，那些起伏的肌肉线条，拂过他的皮肤和汗腺。他对这一点挺满意的，一种充实感，他的dom让他完全感到被剥离了， 他戴着眼罩被浸在盐水里，他浮起，听到那样多的声音，感官无限地被放大了。他的一举一动，那样强烈的生命，那样轻柔地拂过他。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他对着它，第一次感到紊乱。它在爱德华多的桌子上，随意地。马克在这儿住了不止一个晚上，他带他回家仍然处于灰色地带。一些情感的极值赋予了它们姓名，而其他绝大部分时间都处于灰色状态，爱德华多不能描述它， 他面对着这罐红牛有点儿兴奋夹杂震惊。他拿起它，把指尖贴在边缘。他收回手时有点儿羞愧， 是一些不应当消解的深入他的骨髓，使他变得燥热。他明白他有点儿过界了，某种感知力， 轻微的，告诉他他正在走向深渊。</p><p>　　马克没提出用上鞭子，他以为马克挺喜欢它的，权力、征服，他身上有点儿亚历山大式的兴致缺缺。但出于某种原因，马克几乎不会伤害他。他们继续着上床，把自己塞进枕头、呻吟、汗水和射精。马克从后边攥着他的腰、滑下，他感到汗，汗水让他有点儿急躁。它证明他开始走向颤抖、崩溃。他在马克身上土崩瓦解。他想他是时候提到那些伤，那些马克颧骨边的淤青、后背的瘀伤，一些青色和发黄的皮肤，毛细血管像醉酒的人似的扩大了。他知道这样的关系并不代表着真正的一对一，陌生人，性游戏。他和马克试过其他的形式，只是恰好到达了这一点。他们距离情爱仍然有相当距离。</p><p>　　“他伤害了你是吗？所以你不这样对待我。伤害让你想起痛苦，那些伤仍然在那里，当你牵动它们时就会感到它。”</p><p>　　他看到一些情感流过马克的眼睛，这些情感微弱， 像是一阵风流窜过去，经过他的皮肤，脆弱的黏膜。马克的手指停留在里面，它保持着开拓，他看上去被冒犯了，但冷酷来得太快，快到他几乎感到懊悔的程度。马克回过神来了，被触怒了，他没想到他会用这个词，它几乎让人感到被冒犯的威严。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他开口时候马克掠过他的颧骨，他没被绑在床上，至少这次没有，但他没有动弹，他意识到他要迎接一些压迫，把他按得更深一些，在痛苦里浸泡地更持久些。在沉默的气旋流淌过他的耳边，马克俯下身来，他的指尖停留在爱德华多的颧骨侧面，缓慢地，均匀地掠过， 他无意识地扫过一草尖。他感到舌根泛上来的苦涩。马克端详他，他的角度所带来的力量感让爱德华多感到一点儿冰凉的冲击，一阵向上窜的、冷酷的刺激，在他头顶，指尖。</p><p>　　“你开始侵入我的私人领域。”马克的声音低沉、轻微，他不想走到这一步，但他的好奇让他走向了。这是对着黄金水龙头的哭泣，带一点儿稚嫩的不分好歹。马克说：“你的确不是第一个，也不会是最后一个，不会是最好的那一个，也不会是最坏的那一个。我真傻，每一段故事开始时就该能预料到它的结束，我们约法三章，谈到过不该对对方产生好奇，不该追溯他的经历。”他手指下爱德华多颤抖着，这样的感觉 是他在暴雨里行走着似的。他等待一个决断，他已经走在悬崖边上了。</p><p>　　“你知道我不需要怜悯，不需要了解和爱。这些感情 多余的水，它会让我流进漩涡。”马克说着，他看上去挺破碎，像个石膏像自此产生了裂纹，他的手指停住了，“我挺喜欢你的。但你开始越界了。接下来你要侵入我的生活，用一些手段和怜悯来控制我，一段关系，一点爱和理解。你会觉得你不可或缺， 是我们从此交轨了，同一辆火车，从我这儿滑到你这儿，界限变得不太清晰。你知道我在说什么对吗？你碰了那罐红牛，只因为它在你的桌子上。你没在意过它，直到某一天为止。我需要知道那一天。你在那一天陷入了，变得渴求而普通。世俗你明白吗？咖啡，阿玛尼，定制西装都挺世俗的。你只是喜欢把香槟架在桌上，某一个庆祝日，你打开它。如果你这次成功了，你就会打开它对吗？”</p><p>　　随着他开始说话，他的声音回荡在整个空间里，爱德华多没觉得他会被语言控制，这些话不痛不痒。他甚至不应该喜欢马克，他们绝不会是同类人。但他已经凑得太近了，火焰灼伤他。他开始把他们的内衣混在一起，马克有了自己的马克杯和牙刷，这代表着一些想法，它们没被挑明，一切混沌而暧昧地待在他家里。爱德华多觉得他能决定一些事，只要它们关乎他自己，他的脊椎僵硬了，这挺不好的。</p><p>　　“你需要一段稳定的关系了。告诉我，一段愚蠢的浪漫关系。”马克俯下身，他的手指停留在爱德华多的腹股沟上，“我不知道我哪里表现得像是……”他微笑起来，显得嘲讽，“值得你抱有希望。”</p><p>　　爱德华多了解这个，他明白他要下最后通牒了。他看到马克坐在那儿，坐在床上，他的枕头，棕色床单，大丽花金色刺绣附在上头。</p><p>　　“我会离开。”马克说，他站起来，把他留在那儿，“你知道的，你只是在赌这一下。 你在拳击赛上等待一个击中你动脉的拳头。”</p><p>　　爱德华多记得马克离开他的样子，他不再显得动荡了，他突然意识到马克所具有的一切，他的支配，他流露的脆弱可能只是为了这一刻。直到他站在窗边看着他远离为止，马克都没越界，他在独自扛着一些罪，它们只是一些念头和恶兆。他不确定是欲念（lust）还是其他，马克和他被同一只手掌握着，他仍然没看清大概，马克已经灵敏地同它注视过了。在烈火燃烧了干柴后，人们就不再爱烈火。他把手贴在窗户上，雨水从窗棂打下来，整片灰蒙蒙的天都隐藏在建筑群的阴影之下。他意识到这段情缘快要过火了，接下来会很难收拾，一旦他看到了未来，兴许也会更早地斩断它。</p><p>　　马克一次也没有回头。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. odd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>au mecd片段，瞎写 </p><p>Mark POV</p><p>马克在他二十年的人生里忍受了三件事：没有朋友，没有女朋友，和家人交流寥寥。当他在屏幕前输入代码时达斯汀告诉爱德华多他只会和代码做爱所以他们不被列入具有性吸引力的人群，而非是他们没法引起马克的兴趣。他暗示马克是个精虫上脑的混蛋，而对象只限代码。爱德华多对他的话发笑，马克嗤之以鼻，他们不觉得它隐含更深的秘密：比如马克需要有人照顾他生活起居并难以启齿且显而易见，马克缺乏交际能力和对有生命体征玩意儿的兴趣。</p><p>达斯汀在很长的一段应试生涯（马克是指达斯汀搬来后的前两个月，克里斯还叫他莫斯科维茨的时候）把马克当成崇拜对象，而当马克再次恶意缅怀时达斯汀会噤声，它永久难以失去效力。有时候马克觉得假如真的像《僵尸之地》那样也挺不错，他因此能被人从怪胎一类剥离出来，做一个群众可喜，手握规则的英雄人物。并且达斯汀肯定会死，毫无疑问的，他是一个把大脑锁进克里斯鞋柜的白痴，手握大街小巷的宣传广告。而当他把脚盘起来或是交叠在一起，舒展四肢并适宜的拉伸，仿佛在克里斯床上做瑜伽时马克差点儿笑出来，他甚至不明白他是想成为一个笑料还是诱惑克里斯。从克里斯男朋友的更换频率上来看他几乎已经做到了。</p><p>在上上周末的电影之夜，达斯汀企图在关灯后被吓坏，然后他们就可以提前看他刚找来的那部《绿灯侠》。效果很不错，他们在昏昏欲睡里痛骂瑞安 雷诺兹。时常马克所想表达的恶意没法子实体化，事实上在他眼里所有活动的生命体征全都是僵尸或是普通尸体，只取决于他们笑点和SAT分数的高低。可在现实生活里这不大好，就像抽大麻不会上瘾但并不鼓励它合理化。它们被允许种但不允许被做成烟卷。马克明白自己有保持和善待人的能力，在他有生之年不会拍任何人的马屁但他可以把不伤害人的心理需求合理化，但他不会愿意自发地施展社交手腕，即使他主修的是心理学和运算科学。实际上他只关注运算科学的心理，假如它确实存在。</p><p>当达斯汀告诉他爱德华多的名字时他几乎能在脑海里具象化出一个用橙皮油施肥在花园里做环境科学课实验的僵尸形象。而当他被介绍时，他确定了爱德华多是个不会钻空子的人，在他确定了自己对于监守自盗的惯性作为持之以恒且坚信不疑时，爱德华多 塞维林就像是个砸馆的变数。他讨厌被质疑也讨厌权利被架空，他以前不怎么在意达斯汀和克里斯会不会把他当做老大，但他希望是。他看到他们招呼爱德华多便会恼火异常，当他们亲密无间地像天真女学生开睡衣派对似的窃窃私语他和他和代码做爱时，他宁愿这个世界上从未出现过能把爱德华多诞生于世的生命体征，即使这要追溯到上帝和亚当相触的指头和亚当的一根肋骨。当然马克没办法指着爱德华多的鼻子对他说：“塞林格先生，假如你和达斯汀、克里斯鬼混的目的是渲染我的人性缺失部分以至于它更突出尖锐并格格不入，那你成功了。我现在好比是个同性恋的穆斯林，或者我得到了我应得的人生攻击，高明而晦涩的，被一个小约翰·福布斯·纳什。”达斯汀会翻着白眼倒在沙发上并告诉他爱德华多姓塞维林，而克里斯会像他的狗被人踢了一脚那么心痛，并且告诉爱德华多他是个纯粹的疯子。爱德华多很酷，在暑假赚了第一桶金，数学挺不错。他们都会相信是他疯了，因为无论是谁，只要是活着的，他们的社交手腕和交流的才能就都完爆马克。而马克目前从未见到任何一个比他混蛋的家伙，这不值得任何人骄傲。</p><p>当爱德华多向他表现出宽容大量并提供友谊时，他觉得这些需要思考和被理解。他总是需求过多的那一个。</p><p>爱德华多给了他相当长的适应时间来使他习惯他新带来的酒和公式，他试着在窗台上留下公式的时候达斯汀阻止了他。马克称他为：小约翰·福布斯·纳什，并拒绝承认爱德华多的存在。当他发脾气的时候所有人都能看出来，而爱德华多从没做到它。达斯汀很容易使他易怒，但他保守期间从没使爱德华多发过火，好像他是一个无关紧要的小约翰·福布斯·纳什能让马克更快活一点儿。达斯汀在试着不惹到任何人，但事实上他能同时惹恼马克和克里斯，爱德华多惊人的忍耐力让克里斯咋舌。并且他们同时认为应该让他来促进马克的人际交往。当达斯汀把爱德华多睡皱的外套扒下来并套在自己身上时克里斯发笑了，马克知道爱德华多睡得很熟，而他昨天喝了至少一吨。双份威士忌，绝不是普普通通的蜂蜜酒。他能从他平静的呼吸和即将到来的宿醉里嗅到酒精中毒的前兆和一颗碎裂的心。但他不能够理解人的感情。在初次见面后爱德华多向他表示友情，而他不能确定自己是否比需要更需要一点儿。达斯汀和克里斯提供给他的是一种手足情谊或是损友的闹剧，但爱德华多是酒精，数学公式最好的提供者。马克捏了捏鼻梁，他承认吸引他更多的是一颗破碎的心和友情。他喜欢悲剧人物因为他们往往能给别人带来好运。他喜欢复杂难懂的，而显然一个人的崩溃足够有趣，即使它并非一个妥协。</p><p>Eduardo POV</p><p>爱德华多从超市回来，他很久没有和明亮的巨大兔子盒打过交道，它显得新奇异常而他被酒精熏红了脸颊鼻梁和一部分额头。他躬下腰，当他需要逆来顺受时它在所难免。推着满车的双份威士忌结账时他颤抖着，双膝和小腿冻得几乎没有了知觉。他的脚踝抖得很厉害，他太高了，显而易见的瞩目使他无所适从，左手麻着，他可以空出右手来掏枪或是成为拿破仑。在所难免地由于一点儿瞩目燥热且羞愧难当、他理所应当地结账并在劫难逃地被认作醉鬼、但那情理之中只因为这是事实。他不确信明早他是否会为了这些不生活的麻烦而生活，但他确信那些用镜子装饰的墙壁是为了使它看起来更宽敞一点儿。</p><p>  </p><p>他在克里斯蒂的房间里见过这些假象，从她的梳妆台到他腹部的那些口红印。她喜欢杏色口红和爱情，但仅仅是爱情这个概念——所有人都梦寐以求的完美的性或是未完成的亲热和搭讪。肖恩曾大肆鼓吹亲热的过程远比性更重要，而克里斯蒂被他迷住了，正是因为她找到一个最能体贴她的爱人。出于体面爱德华多和克里斯蒂分手了，而他最终不落窠臼地准备在男厕所叫一个电话服务或是大哭一场前，他同修经济学的同学克里斯正在隔间琢磨着接吻和接吻以后的事，和曲棍球队队长或是一个四分卫。他希望达斯汀把克里斯想得稍微好一点儿，他并非理想化的禁欲而是这个理念所投射出的鲜活化身，同样需要酒精、大麻或性（他为了这个监守自盗）不是为了克里斯的名誉，而是为了达斯汀本身。他根深蒂固地失以友好的关切并拿自己的名誉信任他们，这很好地被马克印证了。而当他从超市采购回来的时候马克成功被达斯汀惹怒了，他久违地感到压力从他的脊髓里一点儿一点儿镇压下去，他现在很冷静并且马克需要他。而当马克面无表情地阐释混蛋对于女性的吸引力时，达斯汀不假思索地履行自己示意友好的职责，而包括克里斯，他们同情他的红色卷发和姜黄色胡须（因此达斯汀几乎不留胡须）且厌烦他熟极而流的疯子本性。马克把转椅往爱德华多的方向靠近，这是个对立面——取悦了爱德华多的好方面。</p><p>  </p><p>“你不能这样，你不能让爱德华多做救兵。”他看到达斯汀盘着腿坐在克里斯的床上，归咎于他的床上有一本嵌进床垫的《教父》，“他不能算上，你得拿别的做例子。”</p><p>  </p><p>“不，我没有。”他听到马克把转椅转了回去，他的头仍然面对屏幕。温暖的感觉从他的膝盖褪了下去。</p><p>  </p><p>爱德华多用鞋跟蹭上门，用他的一只脚踩下了另一只鞋。鞋垫在门口而鞋油就在柜子上，爱德华多在这里而马克噤声了。马克的床达斯汀很久不敢碰了，自从他们从上面刮下一层灰，爱德华多用鸡毛掸子把马克的棉被重新拍了一遍，克里斯觉得那挺性感但达斯汀在打趣、嘲笑、明白自己的舒坦日子度日如年却朝不保夕后便厌烦了，基于他平时总在他各个舍友的床上而非他自己的。现在他在克里斯的床上迷惑地看着爱德华多，就像马克不明白为什么棉花能够结块似的：“所以你喝醉了?”</p><p>  </p><p>"相信我，你不会想知道。"他快活地说，同时觉得自己快哭了，“让我一个人待着。”</p><p>too good

爱德华多觉得自己非死不可了，无论他做到什么，没法做到什么，这一切在他意识到他非死不可后无关紧要。他不明白自己做错了哪里，但毋庸置疑他是错的，他一生除了错事也做不了什么。经验告诉他他擅长犯错是为了做到更好，而他父亲教会他这一点：更有力的握手或是高潮后更急促的喘息。他的错处并非开垦的黄金，当它日益从地底冒出来，使平底化为低洼，他为此羞愧而情绪不定。而马克与之不同，他活在任天堂里，有无数次重来的机会。他时常看到马克面无表情地用那双意识扩散的、非常深的眼睛与他对视，而实际上可能他从未独占马克的注意力。马克并非是在他眼前晃动拇指或是比上手势便能唤回意识的，或者他表达兴致缺缺的方式过了头。而这不可避免地让爱德华多觉得一切都该死。他试图把自己从不太成功的抽泣里拯救出来，但这一切都糟透了。他从挺久之前照顾马克而实际上并无这个必要。他在更年轻一点儿的时候说爱。并且爱过于沉重和滥俗使得他有点儿阻塞自个儿的舌头。他搂住马克并用鼻尖蹭着他。爱德华多给了他一个爱斯基摩吻而没有说爱他。他看着马克的眼睛并且把额头蹭上他的，他太温柔了以至于连同他自己也理解不了这些温情。马克看上去甚至比他应该的更年轻一点儿，鬈发乱糟糟，穿着灰色连帽衫并趿拉人字拖，他看上去那么小并且易碎。爱德华多醒了并仍宁愿停留在梦里，他发觉自己能依靠更感性的那部分大脑生存并取得快感，但毫无疑问他需要理性的大脑残存。他明白他的父亲没有教会他面对它，但他总得试着自己来处理。像是选择沉湎或是逃避，这是总非常简单的。而将来会是棘手的。</p><p>爱德华多向马克扎克伯格提供了资金援助，他明白这是他唯一做得到的，有那么像一点职业伙伴而那确实使他们贴近了（事实上除了拉广告赞助他还能做更多，但他自己明白他在马克的私人生活上插手，他絮絮叨叨，而这违背了他的初衷。）他竭力表现得自己更为友善一点儿，在一次次被尖锐的目光或是扩散的瞳孔伤害之后。至少他明白自己拉丁美裔的肤色能吸引更多，他的轮廓在马克眼里和达斯汀、克里斯、肖恩并无不同（不包括他穿着沙滩裤和体恤为了他从酒会上被拦截下来。）他不明白马克到底需要什么，他完全能够掌握出类拔萃的模仿（想象自己的确在度假（以保证心情愉快），阳光直射、热岛效应、三十万的公式，他还得阻止自己再次喝醉），成为一棵普通的棕榈树以此满足马克一点儿需要阳光、听众、倾诉者和保姆（即便他极力拒绝）以进行光合作用的要求。而尽管马克混账非常，他必要时候甚至能为他结出金加隆来。而那些货真价实的金加隆的确不随爱尔兰小矮妖管：马克能拥有它们以至于他能失去它们。他不明白马克需要什么。一棵棕榈树还是一个朋友，他可以付出金钱感情来填充，但他隐隐约约感到那是个黑洞。兴许棕榈树更好一些，他吹着海风，他可以不想些什么，可以远离绕着马克扎克伯格团团转的日子。他只需要结出金加隆来而马克只需要这个。而他从不擅长把复杂问题简单化。</p><p>他从很久以前开始围着马克开始自己的生活，他一天有二十四个小时，其中至少有十二个小时是维持马克的生机。他得把他从红牛里拯救出来，即便马克常常瞥过他的杯子，在黑咖啡留下的棕色痕迹上留下质疑的眼光。他太教人觉着有意思了，一个矛盾的人，他随时可能嘟囔：仿佛你从没反胃过，并非我无法消化食物，只是那太耗时了。爱德华多很明白，他懂得怎么照顾自己，但他不会这么做。这显得爱德华多必不可缺，他想要这个。他想被需要而对方是马克，这会让他在高潮里更急促地喘息。当他把自己整个人溜进下水道并朝不保夕时，他感到滑腻的爱意从指尖溜走。而他不再体察恨和同情，只是沮丧而满足地为自己啜泣，活像他为自己争取到了权利，幻想的、赖以生存的。他在出现马克的梦里疲惫不堪，而清晨总会更好。他不只是觉得马克有趣，至少到达了比起天气来更让人爱意盎然的地步。他爱他就像爱一个小机器人。他常常陷入悖论。</p><p>他在更老一些后明白这些，他具有对抗马克的力量。而马克也并非他所想象的：具有我有一颗金子般善良温暖的心，双手却冰冷且无能为力。他比他所能想象的更脆弱而强大， 政客般摩擦杯角轮廓和硬质茶杯的肌理，他享受声名之下的暗流涌动和勃发的雄心。那的确不适合第二者插足，爱德华多以从未有过的方式审视马克，他为此抚摩自己的额头和鬓角，等待那个老得足够承受一切的自己复苏。他昏昏欲睡，感到皮鞋在地毯上，而地面承受不住重压而趋于扭曲。他的爱意沉重而躯壳轻且薄，他不能想象自己失去灵魂也不能想象自己失去马克。他看马克的样子仿佛是要铭记他，以往他从未如此想过，也未曾预见迫近的未来。在确立既有理论而产生的妄信半道崩殂前，他难以忘怀马克，并非是不能。而他的律师比他自己更迫切地明白它，并且一切运转的都十分期待他的离开。他可以在过往的岁月里回想马克扎克伯格放他的鸽子并把它当初他一生酸楚的笑料。他所留下旷日持久的魔力火树银花，神经递质埋没在火树银花里，也不常能感觉着疼痛，但马克终将被消化完全。他不能作为宇宙常数存在于公式里，自然不能躲在爱德华多的脑沟里。他的病症在很长的时间里得到粉饰，一个更伟大的利益或是确信，他淹没在自己的爱河里。但他现在比以往任何时候都明白马克，天生混账难以抵消，假若他懂得外交藏匿手段，他的目光不定比现在高明。但那是马克·扎克伯格，他最后的最后也庆幸自己看清了他。他朝他心口开了一枪，这一枪旷日持久亘古不息。他曾被他的狂热所迷惑，被那些天马行空和个人魅力，然而它们消退有如潮水，接下来要祸害更多人，教他们把目光放得长远些，远到可以匆匆忙忙补完他们即将出口的句子：那是一个奇迹。一个仅存于马克·扎克伯格的奇迹。</p><p>马克望向窗外，他除了窗外之外望不了任何事物。他感到爱德华多的眼光，无处不在的。他没法子忘却他，但他明白自个儿在怄气。爱德华多同他已经不再是一方迁就的关系了，爱德华多迟早可以甩掉他。或者按爱德华多（他总也不大有时间观念）很多年前讲的，他早就甩掉爱德华多了。那足够让他失望，但他的确未曾明白爱德华多的付出是否足够，至少在他看来是这样：爱德华多试图操纵一些多余的，他超出了自己的界限。但他那时还能用被酒精放倒的灵魂依靠他，因此它在那时微不足道。他没法子理解爱德华多受到的伤害，但事实上它存在。它同他的眼光一样无处不在。他很年轻的时候就该死去好些，依照年轻是愈浅薄愈丰厚的遗产，他那时候可以躺在珠宝堆或是葡萄酒般幽暗的海面上，他被允许蒙昧一些事（远超于他的天才），被允许被爱与爱人，而非像现在，他质疑一个影子，一个曾经的好情人。他自个儿的影子同那些暧昧不清的一同崩坏离析。他打赌爱德华多在四五年后肯定不会再值得他爱了，至少他这么对达斯汀讲。他说：我得离开一些回忆。我得保证不是我自个儿在美化它，它原本不这么值得。等到几年后我再见到爱德华多，他会和他选择的学科那样庸俗。他确定达斯汀点了头，但他不确定他是否愿意自个儿打破自个儿的美梦。他吸了一口气，黑咖啡凉得很厉害，他看到白光在上头打上光点。活像爱德华多。他没法子不去想他。他在街上看到爱德华多了，棕色的，鲜活的。他看到爱德华多一闪即过的眼睛，同他想象的一样，温柔，难以忍受，他没法子不承认那双眼睛不庸俗。而事实上他可能选择在瞥到爱德华多前移开视线或是弯下腰来隐藏自己。他比他想象得来得脆弱。</p><p>他们提到一些毁灭性的，无关爱恋，是些无趣而维持世界运转的力量。</p><p>Dustin POV

Christ看着他，他靠在门背上抽一支烟，他心不在焉，Dustin想试着从他手里把那支烟夺过来。很明显，它发出塑胶似的臭味而Christ几乎没有感觉到指尖微微发烫。他上一次尖叫了吗，Dustin没办法回答，他保准这次他必须要尖叫。Christ的肩胛贴合门面，虚掩的，他像是已经破碎了。</p><p>他们在H33办派对，Dustin可能这辈子都不会想到这样。他十四岁的时候和派对隔了一堵墙，这次也是，那次是勇气把他拦在了门外，这次则是他最好的朋友。他不明白为什么总是这样，人总是去做自己不喜欢的事，总是清楚地想要什么却逃避。TED演讲告诉他是因为人过度集中于他们可能失去的而忽略他们可能获得的。但Dustin感到四周的重力场改变，只是因为Christ拦在那边。文学总能使他发狂，他是个极客，所以文学和金融都挺能使他发狂的。他凑过去拍Christ的肩膀，他说：“嘿你不能把我拒之门外。”</p><p>Christ看向他，吻了他，像这是人类的最后一夜，他第一次发生ponfar，下一秒就会有个FBI探员拿着枪破门而入。但Dustin等了整整三十秒，他感到Christ的呼吸扫过他的，像灼热而内芯裸露的煤，壁炉里跳动的火焰。他看着Christ的眼睛，他以前同样看到过这样的眼睛。哀悼会上神父说到“此时此刻我们的信仰遭到质疑”的瞬间，他母亲突然黯淡的眼睛。他明白有事发生在Christ身上，非常非常坏的事情，比这个吻要坏得多。    Christ的脊背突然弯曲，白垩纪终结时刻最后的哀鸣。他听到Crist说抱歉，他的手指颤抖。</p><p>他明白当坏事降临时候人有多想死。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>